Synopsis
Deokman (later Queen Seondeok) was born a twin but was taken away from the palace in secret by the Palace maid, named Sohwa when she was a baby, as a prophecy that twins will soon end the male line of the royal family. Deokman and the maid (whom she called "Mother") lived together for a while in peace at a trading outpost until Deokman accidentally led Chilsuk, the Hwarang sent to kill her, to their house. After finding out that the girl who led her was the other twin, he invaded the house and tried to kill her and the "mother". Deokman used a fire-eater's equipment against Chilsuk, and at his eyes, which caused him to be visually incapacitated). She then escaped from the house and tried to find out why someone had tried to kill her. But while journeying, her "mother" became weak and after being caught and chased by Chilsuk, she tripped and fell in a quicksand. Deokman tried to save her but it was too late and Chilsuk managed to catch her. But before he could kill her, a massive sandstorm buried both alive. Deokman escaped, but without her "mother"; she became upset and decided to go to Silla to find out why she was to be killed and who her father was. She later came back to Silla disguised as a man, and became a Nangdo (Warrior Trainee) under Princess Cheonmyeong's orders. Later, she joined forces with her twin sister Princess Cheonmyeong to oppose Mishil (a royal concubine of the deposed King Jinji and her greatest rival) and the Head of the Council of Nobles (who wanted to seize power). Mishil devised sinister plans to dethrone Queen Maya, Princess Cheonmyeong, and Deokman. In a secretive battle, Princess Cheonmyeong was assassinated by Daenambo (who is part of Mishil's large faction, as her nephew). But Deokman shrewdly enlisted the help of Kim Yushin, Alcheon, BokYaHoe, & Bidam, and eliminated her archenemy Lady Mishil. She became the first female ruler of the Shilla kingdom.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Queen_Seon_Duk_(TV_series) ---- The story of a beautiful queen, who has to give up her love to save the people. With historical battle scenes and a star-studded cast, Queen Seondeok of Silla is the follow-up historical drama to MBC’s “Lee San: Wind of the Palace” and “Prince of Legend” for 2009! Writer Kim Young-hyun of the famous “Jewel in the Palace” will be the main writer of this new TV mini-series. A biopic of Queen Seondeok, who was born a princess and later became the ruler of Shilla, leaving behind many brilliant achievements. During the Three Kingdoms period of Korea... Deokman (Queen Seondeok’s childhood name) was born a twin but was abandoned as a baby. She was later brought back to the Silla palace, where she joined forces with her twin sister Princess Cheonmyong to oppose Lady Mishil, who wanted to seize power. Mi-shil devised sinister plans to have the two Silla princesses exiled from the kingdom, and in a secretive battle, Princess Cheonmyong was assassinated by Mi-shil. But Princess Deokman shrewdly enlisted the help of General Kim Yusin and eliminated her archenemy Mi-shil. She became the first female ruler of the Shilla kingdom.http://www.mbc24tv.com/?mid=drama&category=5752&document_srl=6818&ln=kr ---- The story of a beautiful queen, who has to give up her love to save the people. With historical battle scenes and a star-studded cast, Queen Seondeok of Silla is the follow-up historical drama to MBC’s “Lee San: Wind of the Palace” and “Prince of Legend” for 2009! Writer Kim Young-hyun of the famous “Jewel in the Palace” will be the main writer of this new TV mini-series. A biopic of Queen Seondeok, who was born a princess and later became the ruler of Silla, leaving behind many brilliant achievements. During the Three Kingdoms period of Korea... Deokman (Queen Seondeok’s childhood name) was born a twin but was abandoned as a baby. She was later brought back to the Silla palace, where she joined forces with her twin sister Princess Chonmyong to oppose Mi-shil, who wanted to seize power. Mi-shil devised sinister plans to have the two Silla princesses exiled from the kingdom, and in a secretive battle, Princess Chonmyong was assassinated by Mi-shil. But Princess Deokman shrewdly enlisted the help of General Kim Yusin and eliminated her archenemy Mi-shil. She became the first female ruler of the Silla kingdom.http://www.dramafever.com/drama/56/2/Queen_Seon_Duk/?ap=1